It Almost Tastes Like Freedom
by Kaimu
Summary: A slave isn't supposed to fall in love with it's master, but it's even worse when the master falls as well.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It Almost Tastes Like Freedom Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: NC-17 Warnings: homophobic words, sexual and other physical abuse Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Drama,Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slave!fic Word Count:: ~ Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: Noah Puckerman is a prince, Kurt Hummel is his bed slave. It's inappropriate for a slave to fall in love with his master, it's even more so when the master falls back in return.<p>"Finn!"<p>

Finn Hudson hurried down the hallway of the castle, trying not to run because that was forbidden inside the castle walls, trying to get to the throne room as fast as he could.

His Master was waiting for him.

Finn Hudson was head of the slaves house at Prince Noah Puckerman's castle.

Well, it wasn't exactly normal that a Prince would rule a castle, but ever since his father had "mysteriously disappeared", and Noah's mother couldn't do it on her own so she had asked the help of her 17 year old son to rule the Kingdom.

Besides, once he turned eighteen the next year, he would become King. If he wanted to, and was still capable of doing so, otherwise his uncle would gladly take over from him.

That was something Noah wanted to prevent that from happening at all costs. His uncle was a mean and vile man. There was no way Noah would let that man be Head of the castle, or the Kingdom.

"What took you so long, Hudson?" Prince Noah asked once his right hand slave walked into the throne room.

"I'm sorry, My Prince," Finn panted a little, "I was with the cook to talk about tonight's dinner."

Prince Noah smiled, "You're excused. Listen, there is something I would like to discuss with you. Since you are the Head of my slaves, this is of your concern."

Finn blinked, "My Prince? I think I'm not quite following here."

Noah tried his hardest not to roll his eyes.

"I want to hire a new slave."

"Oh," Finn said, finally catching on, "This is about slaves. Yes, My Prince, what kind of slave would you like? A new housemaid, or perhaps a new gardener?"

Noah shook his head, "My housemaids are fine. I quite adore Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Ken is a great gardener as well. I want a bed slave."

Finn blinked again, "A- a bed slave, sir?"

Noah nodded, "That's what I said, didn't I?"

"But, My Prince-"

"My mother approves, Finn," Noah interrupted, knowing exactly what the other boy was going to say. "She told me I was old enough to decide such things on my own. Now, I need you to find me some slave auctions with the best male bed slaves there are in my Kingdom."

Finn's eyes got comically wide as he stared at the prince.

"A male one, sir?"

Noah actually let out a snort at that, "Yes, Finn, a male one. You know I like some change once in a while, why not bed a boy instead of a girl this time."

Finn knew it wasn't a question but still he didn't know how to reply to it.

"I guess- I guess you're right, sir. I don't know how or where to find such auctions though, sir."

"You could always ask Will. He's fairly familiar with the slave auction halls. Maybe he knows where to find them."

Will Schuester was one of the knights of Prince Noah and the legal guardian of his little sister, Princess Sarah.

His parents were nobles and very respected people in town. Still, prince Noah knew that Will liked to look around at slave auctions.

It might sound weird, but he kind of saw it as Will's hobby. A weird one, yes. But still a hobby.

Noah was against the hard kind of slavery most people put their slaves through, so he treated them all with respect and they did the same with him.

He had lend them one of the big guest houses he had on his property, with all the luxury they dared to accept.

Most of them were happy with very little, they were slaves after all, but his three house maids; especially Quinn and Santana; liked the extra things Noah sometimes surprised them with at their birthdays.

They didn't even know when their birthday was, but Noah did and he wasn't afraid to tell them when he handed them a little gift.

"Yes sir," Finn spoke up again, "I will ask mister Will for information, sir."

"Very well, Finn. You may be excused." Just when Finn was at the door, after giving a little bow, Noah remembered something, "Oh, and Finn."

Finn stopped and turned around again, "Yes my Prince?"

"I want to go to the auction myself. I want to be able to see them with my own eyes before I decide witch one to pick. I don't trust anyone else's opinion in this case."

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

"Good. Now off you go. Come inform me when you have some information."

"Sir." Finn made another bow, turned around and left the throne room.

Noah stood up from the throne and walked over to one of the windows, staring outside with a smile on his face.

Hiring a bed slave could get quite interesting...

"Come in," Noah spoke when a knock came on his door. A minute later the door opened to reveal a little flustered looking Finn. "Finn, what's wrong?"

Finn made a bow, then shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, my Prince. I just asked master William about bed slaves and he can be quite... graphic with his explanations."

Noah tried to control his laughter as best as he could. He had forgotten that Will once told him about his bed slave as well, but opposite from Finn, he hadn't once felt flustered but he was intrigued more than anything.

"I can imagine," Noah chuckled, "Now, did he tell you about a good auction hall for bed slaves?"

Finn nodded, "Yes he did, sir." he gave the papers that he had in his hand to the Prince, "Here's the information he gave me. It's an auction hall just out of town."

"Perfect," Noah answered, "That way there's even more chance people won't recognize me."

"I doubt that, sir, but there's a chance, if you disguise really well."

"I'm planning on that. Thank you for the information, Finn. You may be excused."

Finn bowed, "My Prince," and left the throne room again through the door he came from.

Noah looked down at the papers in his hand and started to study them thoroughly.

He needed as much information as he could get about the auction hall, the slaves and the people who worked there.

He wanted to get a real good slave and the only way to achieve that was by getting information, then going there himself to inspect them.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Are you ready, my Prince?"

Sir William was standing in the doorway of prince Noah's bedroom, watching how the boy pulled an old hoodie of him over his head.

"How do I look?" Noah asked when he pulled the cape of the hoodie over his head. It was a little too big, which was perfect, because that way it also hid his face a little.

"Perfect, Prince. You look very...un-Prince like."

Noah smirked at that, "That's exactly what I was going for. Now, is my transport here?"

"Yes, Prince. Mike is driving you out tonight in the servants car so attention won't be drawn to you that much."

"Excellent. Let's go then, Will. Lead the way."

"Certainly, my Prince." Will made a little bow, put on a jacket and a cape over his head to make him unrecognizable as well, then led the way through the castle and to the front gate where Mike was waiting for them.

Mike greeted the prince and held the backdoor of the car open to let him slide inside, then waited for Will to get into the passenger seat, then taking his own seat at the driver's wheel.

Will gave Mike instructions while he drove them to their destination. When they arrived, Mike let Will and prince Noah, without any help this time, get out of the car in front of the auction hall before driving off to find a parking spot.

Will led Noah into the big building and looked around, trying to find the acquintance he made here. Someone he thought could lead them to the slaves, but he didn't trust the person enough to tell them who he or Noah really were.

Besides, they were undercover. Hopefully undercover enough.

"William," a woman's voice came up from behind him and he turned around to see Shannon Beiste, the acquintance he had made, walking up to them.

"Miss Beiste," Will greeted her politely, "I hope we're not too early."

Miss Beiste shook her head, "No, you're right on time. So, you want to get straight to the bed slaves or do you want to have a look at the others as well?"

Will looked over at Noah, who finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I would like to go straight to the bed slaves, if that's not a problem with you, miss, um, Beiste was it?"

The woman smiled and nodded, "That's correct. Now, if you would follow me, I'll lead you to the bed slaves."

Noah and Will both followed the lady through a hallway with doors, looking through the small windows, Noah could see the slaves sitting down on the ground in very small rooms.

His stomach twisted a little and he couldn't help but to feel sorry for them.

He hadn't been in slave auctions before, especially not 'behind the scenes' as they would call it in showbizz.

Finally, after a long tiring walk, they came to the room with the bed slaves.

Miss Beiste talked to the soldier in front of the door, who nodded and opened the door to let them pass through.

As soon as the slaves saw the three people enter, they stood up and started making flirty gestures like batting their eyelashes and puckering their lips at the two men walking behind miss Beiste.

They knew miss Beiste, and they figured those two men behind her were possible buyers, so they had to look their best. Their most sluttiest.

Noah looked around with little interest. Seriously, there was no guy he really was attracted to.

Really? Attracted? Could he even be attracted to a guy anyway?

Well maybe, because why did he want a male bed slave in the first place?

Hmm, that was a thing to think about, later.

He was about to give up as miss Beiste kept on giving him names and a little background story of all the slaves they passed and he still didn't find himself interested, until he saw something...

He saw him. The brown haired boy, huddled in the corner of the room with his knees drawn up to his chest, staring at the ground.

Noah stopped walking, making Will and miss Beiste stop as well.

"What about him?" Noah asked, pointing to the boy in the corner.

Miss Beiste let out a sigh, "That is Kurt Hummel. It's his first time on the slave market. His father died not too long ago and his mother passed away when he was 7. Nobody else of the family wanted anything to do with him so he really had no place to go. We literally picked him up from the streets." she shook her head a little, "He's a sweet kid. I knew him before his father died and he really doesn't deserve to be treated like shit, because they treat him like that here. I hope that, whoever buys him, will treat him, at least a little, kindly. That kid deserves the best."

Noah was still staring at the boy, but still listening and taking everything in that miss Beiste was telling him.

When he thought he saw a tear roll down the small boy's cheek, Noah made up his mind right there and then.

"I'll buy him."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It Almost Tastes Like Freedom Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: NC-17 Warnings: homophobic words, sexual and other physical abuse Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Drama,Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slave!fic Word Count:: ~2.020 Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: Noah Puckerman is a prince, Kurt Hummel is his bed slave. It's inappropriate for a slave to fall in love with his master, it's even more so when the master falls back in return.<p>

"Are you sure?" Will asked his Prince, "That boy doesn't really looks like he wants to be a bed slave at all."

"That's just the point my dear William." Prince Noah smirked at his knight, "I like a challenge, and that boy really seems like a challenge."

Will did his best not to snort at that and turned to miss Beiste, "Can you get the papers for mister Hummel? I will pay for him now."

"There might be a little problem..."

"Which is?" Noah asked.

"Like I said, he's been picked up from the street not too long ago. All of our slaves, especially our bed slaves, need to have a training in order to serve their master well. There are rules for the slaves. Rules they can not cross."

"I'm aware of that," Noah replied, "But that still doesn't explain the problem."

"Kurt only had a few days of training, while a bed slave normally needs a month, some need even more, to get their things fully under control."

"But you were gonna sell him today. I don't understand."

"Yes," miss Beiste nodded," But under the condition that he could be delivered to the owner after training for him is over. We could let him go with you and say that you can't call him to your bedroom until he's fully trained, but there's no way we can have any control about what you do or not. You might break our rules, the rules for the slaves, and that could lead to dramatic outcomes to the both of you."

Noah might not completely understand all of it, but Will did and he asked miss Beiste if he could have a moment alone with him.

"We have to let Kurt finish his training."

"Of course I do, and I will," Noah replied, "I just don't see why I can't take him home right now."

"Because you might be tempted to ask him into your bedroom before he is fully trained and things might happen..."

"What kind of things?" Noah asked, really interested in the answer.

"Things that aren't supposed to happen. Things that a slave isn't supposed to do or say and things could get messy and wrong. Kurt could get in trouble, and so could you. Slaves have to know their place and before their training is over, they don't know it. Not to the fullest at least. I know you like your slaves and you're a way better master than most of them are, my Prince. But believe me when I say that it's all for the best if we leave Kurt in their care for a little while longer so everything can go the right way. "

"I still think I don't really get all of it, but if it's the best for him than by all means, let him stay here."

Will smiled, "Wise choice, my Prince," then he turned to miss Beiste, "We'll let him stay here."

Miss Beiste let out a breath she had been holding and smiled.

"I'm gonna get the papers. Would you like to talk to Kurt while waiting?" she asked, looking at Noah.

Noah looked at Will, then back at miss Beiste, "I would love to."

Miss Beiste gestured with her hand to go ahead and Noah walked up to Kurt with Will right behind him.

"Hello Kurt," Noah spoke once he was in front of the boy, "I'm gonna be your master from now on."

Kurt glanced up at him, blinked, then looked down again.

"I don't need your pity."

Noah looked confused and a little taken aback, so Will took over for him.

"We're not doing this out of pity, young man. Yes, you will get sort of a home with this, but it is truly for my master's benefit that he will hire you."

Kurt looked up again, his eyes shifting from Will to Noah. Noah thought Kurt needed some kind of confirmation from him so he nodded.

"It's true, Kurt. I'm doing this mostly for my benefits. Plus, it will give you a roof above your head."

"I have a roof above my head now too."

"Yes, but who knows what kind of bully will buy you. He might let you sleep outside, which I certainly won't. I have a whole house for all of my slaves, which I rather call servants, so, what would you like best? Stay here and get sold to a Neanderthal, or go with me and get some space for yourself."

"A whole house?" Kurt asked, his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes," Noah confirmed, "One house for all my servants. Don't worry though, it's very big. You will still have a private place for yourself."

Kurt stared at the man, no, the boy in front of him. Searching his eyes for something, something that would tell him the boy was lying.

He didn't find anything.

"Who says you're not a Neanderthal?" Kurt spoke then, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Noah chuckled at that, "Well, I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself."

Kurt gave a small smile when Noah wiinked at him. The moment was over when someone cleared her throat behind Noah.

He turned around to see miss Beiste with a stack of papers in her hand.

"I'll go," Will said, earning a thankful nod from Noah.

This meant he could talk a little more with Kurt while Will filled in the formal stuff.

He was already starting to like the kid on such a short period of time.

This could get quite interesting indeed...

Too bad he still had to wait to take him home.

"My Prince," Finn greeted his master as he held open the door of the car for him and helped him out.

"Finn," Noah greeted back, "I think you have an announcement to make."

"You found a new slave, sir?"

"Yes, I believe I did. He'll be joining us after about a month."

"A month, sir?" Finn asked confused, "I thought you would be bringing him home right away."

"I thought so too, Finn." Noah answered, letting out a little sigh, "But it seems like bed slaves need more training than other slaves and they want to keep him there until he's fully trained."

"Oh, I see," Finn replied, not really understanding it at all, "I guess I'll let the other slaves know to clean up one of the empty rooms within a month time."

"Thanks, Finn." Noah replied with a small smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to change into my more formal clothes again." He looked down at the hoodie and the slightly ripped up pants, "Although I kind of like these clothes. They make me look like a badass."

Finn looked his prince up and down, much to Noah's amusement.

"Oh yes, sir. Very badass indeed. If I may say so that is." He quickly added, his eyes widened a little of the shock of what he just said to his master.

They might be getting along great. Prince Noah was still his master and he was,still, just a slave.

Noah laughed, "It's fine, Finn. You know I'm not easily offended. Just mind your language when other people are around."

"Yes, my Prince," Finn let out a breath of relief and made a thankful bow.

"You can go now, Finn. Go and make the announcement to your friends."

"Yes, my Prince." Finn repeated the same routine, except the sigh, and left Noah alone in front of his room.

Noah watched Finn go, shaking his head a little before retreating into his room to change his clothes.

He actually really liked them. He should wear them again when he didn't have to go anywhere formal.

He thought back to Kurt and how just one look at him made him buy him.

Maybe he was really attracted to him...

There was that word again...Attracted. For the first time it really did apply to how he felt.

Having Kurt as a bed slave would certainly open his eyes to new things.

He didn't even know what to do...He has never been with a guy before.

Well, he knew how to do one thing, because he was a teenage boy after all.

Prince or not, every teen needed to loose some of the sexual tension once in a while, and considering that Noah didn't have a girl- or boyfriend for that matter, he had to take care of himself on his own.

He knew what he liked, but would Kurt like it as well? Well, he just had to figure that one out by trying it out.

Once Kurt finally got there that is...

He also didn't really know what this training was for. Probably to show them what they could and couldn't do.

But what about him? Was he allowed to do something to Kurt?

Was he allowed to let the boy reach his orgasm or did Kurt have to take care of that himself?

So many questions and so little answers... At least for now.

He would ask miss Beiste about it when the time comes for Kurt to come to his castle.

Noah had never been a prude, so talking about what was allowed during sex wouldn't be a problem for him.

He just hoped Kurt would get through the training fast, 'cause believe it or not, he couldnt wait to get the boy in his bed.

He was excited about it, even though he didn't really know why, the prospect of having sex with a boy really turned him on.

When he jacked himself off that night-What? Even princes have their needs- the only image he had in his mind was that of Kurt Hummel, his new, and first ever, bed slave.

If only this month would pass faster than it usually did...


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up!" Kurt was roughly wakened by a foot in his side, "Get up, slave!"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked up into the face of one of the guards of his cell.

They called it a room, but it wasn't even close to that. Kurt just called it his cell, which, luckily, he didn't have to share with someone like some other slaves had to do.

"What time is it?" Kurt mumbled, not ready to get up from his so called bed just yet.

"Time for your training, so get the hell up! I won't repeat myself a fourth time."

Kurt mumbled and cursed under his breath as he lifted himself up from the hay that was used as his bed.

Before his father died, Kurt had never cursed before. Life on the street, no matter how short, and his stay here in this old dump had made him start doing it.

He was in his fourth week of training so it was almost over. At least if his trainer thought he had succeeded in the tasks.

They were actually pretty easy tasks to do...

They learned how to take care of their master without giving in to their own needs, learned how to hold in their orgasm because they weren't allowed to come until their master told them to.

They also learned wha to say and what not. They had to keep their opinion to themselves, unless their master told them they could speak freely; which was very unlikely.

They were treated like animals, no, even worse than that; they were treated like filth.

The reason why they did it was, according to them, because their master would treat them just the same.

It was true, most owner of slaves did treat their slaves as filth. Although there were a few exceptions.

Kurt really hoped his new master would be one of those exceptions, because he didn't know if he could keep his opinion to himself all the time and he didn't think he would like to be punished for it.

For the short time he had talked to the boy, who couldn't be much older than him, who was gonna be his new master, he seemed like a very reasonable guy.

Maybe he got lucky and got one of the nicer masters.

Although he wouldn't find out until he was there...

"Finn, have you made everything in order for Kurt's arrival?" Prince Noah questioned the Head of his slave group as they were waiting outside for said Kurt to arrive.

"Yes, my Prince, " Finn answered politely, it was about the twentieth time he had been asked that question, "Everything is perfectly in order."

Before Noah could answer, a little girl came running up to him, giggling and shouting his name loudly.

"Noaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Noah automatically bend down his knees to catch his crazy sister in his arms.

He lifted her up and twirled her around, which made the little girl giggle even more.

"You're crazy Noah!"

"I think you're the crazy one here, Sarah," Noah reprimanded his sister when he put her back down on the ground, "What are you doing here anyay?"

"I want to see your new slave," Sarah said excitedly, "Mom's coming too."

Sure enough, Queen Nora came out of the great doors of the castle, looking dashing as always.

Noah and Sarah both got the good looks from their mother, thank God.

"Hello mother," Noah greeted his mom when she was standing in front of him and kissed her cheek.

"Noah," she greeted back with a smile, then turned to the boy standing besider her son, "Finn. It's been a while. How are you, my dear boy?"

Finn made a very wide bow, even wider than he did in front of Prince Noah.

"Mylady," he greeted the woman, "It's a pleasure seeing you again. I've been doing well, thank you. Your son is taking very good care of me."

Noah held his hand in front of his mouth while Sarah just giggled out loud. Their mother gave them a smile and a wink.

"That's always nice to hear, Finn," she gave a short nod to the boy, then turned back to her son. "So, when is this new slave of yours arriving?"

Noah lifted his arm and looked at his watch, "He should be here soon. Will said miss Beiste will be coming as well."

"Who's she?"

"The owner of the slave auction hall just out of town where I bought Kurt. She's coming over to inspect the place. She actually doesn't know it's me who bought him, neither does Kurt, so they'll both be in for a surprise."

"Well, I hope he'll like it here."

"Don't worry mother, I'll make sure of that."

His mother didn't want to imagine in which ways her son will make Kurt like the place he'll be living at.

Knowing her son, they would be perverted things. On the other hand, Kurt was a bed slave, so that was the whole meaning of making him feel good, wasn't it?

Now she was really getting confused...

Just at that moment, a car drove up the, very long, driveway; informing Noah and the other's that Kurt had arrived.

Noah straightened out his clothes after handing his sister over at his mother, who took her place next to him with Sarah holding onto her hand.

Mike had been driving again, with a bigger car than last time because there would be more passengers, but still not the Royal car they use to drive Noah and his mother around with.

Mike stepped out first, opening the door for Will at the passenger seat, then the backdoor for miss Beiste and Kurt.

Both miss Beiste and Kurt looked flabbergasted as they took in the sight of the castle in front of them.

Never in the world had they thought that it was the Prince who'd bought Kurt, but apparently it was.

Noah stepped forward to his guests, a friendly smile on his face.

Miss Beiste made a bow, instead of a courtesy, and nudged Kurt with her elbow to do the same.

"Welcome to my humble home," Noah joked, trying to lighten the mood of the two shocked people in front of him.

"Prince Noah," miss Beiste croaked, quickly clearing her throat." If I had know it was you that day at the auction, then-"

Noah held up his hand to stop her, "I know, you would've acted differently. That's exactly why I came undercover and let Will take care of all the papers. Not only is he much better than me at that," he admitted, earning a smile and a grateful bow from his knight, "It also prevented anyone from knowing it was me. Except maybe my voice, but I'm glad it didn't give me away."

Miss Beiste and, especially, Kurt were still staring in awe at the castle.

Queen Nora took the occasion to step forward, little Sarah still on her hand.

"You must be Kurt," she spoke when she was in front of the boy, giving him what she hoped would be a warm, welcoming smile.

Kurt didn't speak, just stared at the impressive woman in front of him.

Miss Beiste had to nudge him again to make him at least bow for the lady.

"Your Majesty," he said quietly, even kissing her hand which made the Queens eyes widen for a second before smiling even wider and more genuine.

"You're a very charming boy, Kurt. I'm sure my son will um," she hesitated about what to say. Her little daughter was still at her side..."I'm sure he will be very pleased with you."

Kurt glanced over to prince Noah, seeing him wink at him. Then he turned back to the Queen.

"I surely hope he will, Mylady."

Queen Nora felt her daughter tug at her hand and realised she hadn't introduced her to Kurt yet.

"Ah, Kurt, I would like you to meet my daughter Sarah."

Kurt bend down on one knee, all knight like, took Sarah's free hand and kissed it, making the girl giggle and blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

The girl did a little courtesy, then looked up at her mother who smiled proudly down at her.

Noah took that as the cue to step in and smiled at his mother before stepping in front of her.

"Now, Kurt, would you like me to guide you to your new home?"

Kurt nodded, "I would love that, um..." he wasn't really sure how he should call Noah, who noticed this immediately.

"Just call me Prince Noah," then he leaned closer to the boy so he could whisper in his ear, "You can call me Master in the bedroom."

Kurt had to hold back a shiver at the husky tone of Noah's voice but he held his composure.

"I would love that, Prince Noah."

Noah smiled at him and nodded, "Very well," he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hand through his sister's hair as in a way to say goodbye to them, then he turned to miss Beiste. "If you would both follow me, please. Oh and miss Beiste, I would like to ask you something when we're there. In private."

Will raised his eyebrows at that but Noah just gave him a look that said to stay out of it so he kept quiet.

"Certainly, My Prince," miss Beiste answered with another bow.

Noah gave a grateful smile, then turned to Finn, "Finn, you can show Kurt around the house while I talk with miss Beiste."

"Of course, sir."

"Good. Shall we go then?"

Finn, Kurt and miss Beiste all nodded and followed Noah as he started to walk to the slave's house.

Kurt was lost in his thoughts while he was walking a little behind the others, knowing that miss Beiste was glancing over her shoulder a few times to keep an eye on him, but he didn't care.

He had never expected to end up with a prince...

Only he couldn't quite figure out if that was a good or a bad thing just yet.

Oh well, he just had to wait and see...


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll part our ways here," Prince Noah said when they arrived at the slave's house."Finn, you lead Kurt around and I'll meet up with you in a few minutes. Miss Beiste, if you'll follow me."

So Kurt followed Finn in one direction, while Shannon Beiste followed Noah to the other.

The rest of the slaves were working in or around the castle so Finn and Kurt wouldn't be disturbed, and nobody could eavesdrop on Noah's talk with miss Beiste.

"I would like to ask you some questions," Noah said, getting to a halt in the slave's house kitchen, "One question in particular."

"I will try and answer them as best as I can, my Prince."

"Are there any rules I have to keep myself to with Kurt? Any things that are forbidden?"

Miss Beiste thought for a few minutes, carefully thinking over how to answer the question best.

"No, I think there aren't really rules for a a slave's master, but there are rules for a slave. But,a slave has rights as well."

Noah nodded. He knew about the slaves' right all to well. He was the one who set them up after all.

"I'm well aware of their rights. So, if I don't cross any of those lines, it will be ok? There are no other rules for bed slaves?"

"Well, if it's about the actual sex, a slave can't, um," she hesitated on how to say this in front of the prince.

"Get off," Noah filled in for her, "Get to his orgasm."

Miss Beiste smiled and nodded thankfully, "He can't give in to his own needs until you tell him to. He is trained to please his master, so he has a lot of self-control when it comes to sex. Probably more than other people."

Noah smirked, his eyes sparkling a little, "Really? That's...Interesting."

Miss Beiste was a little surprised, but she thought that all boys liked the fact of having sex or even thinking about it, and besides being a prince, Noah was also still a boy.

"So, he likes to get orders just like my other slaves."

Miss Beiste nodded, "Yes, he's not that different from your other slaves, except, well... I assume you don't bed them all..."

She was a little anxious about how the prince would react to that half question.

To her relief, but also surprise, Noah just laughed and shook his head.

"I will only bed one slave and that will be Kurt."

Miss Beiste smiled, "I expected nothing else from you, my Prince."

Noah smiled back at the woman and even gave he a little wink.

"Shall we go then?" Noah asked, gesturing to the door, "I promised Finn and Kurt to join them after we were done and I like to keep my promises."

Miss Beiste nodded and walked next, but still a little behind, the prince to join Kurt and Finn wherever they were.

Noah seemed to know perfectly well were they were as he led miss Beiste straight to the bedroom quarters where Finn and Kurt were waiting for them.

"I showed Kurt everything he needs to know inside the house, my Prince," Finn spoke when he saw Noah and miss Beiste approach them.

"Very good, Finn," Noah complimented him with a smile on his face, "Now can you get the others and let them wait outside. I would like to introduce Kurt to them."

"Of course, sir." Finn made a bow, then hurried off to the castle to get the other slaves.

Noah saw Kurt's eyes darting around the room in awe. He probably didn't expect to get such a big bedroom just for himself.

He probably didn't expect the slave's house to be that big either.

Noah had wanted it this way though. He wasn't like all those other jerkish slave owners.

Besides, he was the prince. He was supposed to treat his people with respect, even slaves, so that he would be treated with respect in return. Even be loved if he was lucky.

He didn't really know what the people around the country thought about him. Hell, he didn't even know what the people in his town thought about him.

What he did make a point of was going to his birth town once in a while. Lima, Ohio, the town where his mother and father went to on vacation sometimes and where Noah had been created.

He knows the town like the back of his hand, just like he knows LA now.

"How do you like it here so far?" Noah asked, causing Kurt to stop looking around and focus on him instead.

"I like it," Kurt smiled, "It's not at all how I've pictured to be living as a slave. I mean, this house is huge... I've always been told that-" he stopped when he caught miss Beiste's glae at him and knew that he crossed the line with how much he could say.

Noah on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. Though he knew Kurt wasn't really allowed to, he wanted to hear what he had to say.

He would ask him again later, when they were alone.

"Well, I'm glad you like the house," Noah said, then heard noises, coming from outside. "I think the others are waiting for us. Come, let me introduce you to them."

Kurt expects Noah to turn around so that he and miss Beiste can follow him, but Noah waits, and when Kurt still isn't moving, he raises his eyebow.

"Is there a problem?"

"What? Uh, no, sir. No problem."

"Well, come along then."

Then Kurt realizes he's allowed to walk next to the prince and he suddenly feels like smiling.

Which he's obviously doing now, 'cause Noah is smiling right back at him.

Miss Beiste is a little shocked, but she also is allowed to walk next to the prince as they go outside to meet the other slaves.

All of the slaves bow when Noah steps outside of the house and wait for him to motion with his hand for them to come back up before they do.

Noah introduces Kurt to them as his bed slave, then he introduces everyone to Kurt and tells him their assigned duties.

Kurt takes them all in and makes up a first impression up in his mind about all of them.

Finn is the loyal dog-like slave, Santana and Quinn look like bitches; but maybe, when Kurt gets to know them; he might change his mind, Brittany look like a sweet girl but a little "out of this world" with the far off look in her eyes and Ken... Well, Kurt doesn't think he's gonna like the older guy that much, but he could be wrong.

"Well, first introductions are made," Noah speaks up again, "You can all go back to work."

They all bow and leave, except for Santana. Noah frowns a little when he sees the black haired beauty linger behind.

"Santana?" he asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Santana keeps her head down, probably a form of respect Kurt thinks, as she speaks.

"I would like to speak with you, sir. If I may and if you have the time."

Noah looked at the girl intently, wondering what she could want to talk about.

"Of course," he finally answered, "Come to my office in an hour. We can talk then."

Santana made a grateful courtesy before she left to get back to work.

Then Noah and Kurt accompanied miss Beiste to the waiting car for her to be driven back to her auction house.

Kurt's duffel bag with the little posession he had was handed to him before the car drove away.

Noah let him go back to the slave house to unpack and feel settled in a little bit more, saying that he would call for him when he was needed.

Then Noah went back into the castle, still wondering about what it was that Santana wanted to talk to him about.

He really hoped it wasn't gonna be anything bad...


End file.
